


The Mountains in Alberquerque

by luc_of_the_lum



Series: Women of Breaking Bad [1]
Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Andrea Instropective, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Probably between To'hajiilee and Granite Slate, Running, Toxic Mother-Daughter Relationship, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luc_of_the_lum/pseuds/luc_of_the_lum
Summary: just a quick, little introspective on Andrea because i love her
Relationships: Andrea Cantillo/Jesse Pinkman
Series: Women of Breaking Bad [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755115
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	The Mountains in Alberquerque

Sometimes, after Brock has gone to bed, Andrea runs. She runs and she runs until she tastes blood at the back of her mouth and she’s vomiting stomach acid. 

In high school, Andrea was on the track team. In fact, she wasn’t just  _ on _ the track team - she was the star. There was even talk of scholarships. That was all ruined when it was discovered she was using. 

Andrea’s relationship with her mother was always turbulent - always fraught - but it got even worse after she was kicked off the track team - when her one opportunity to go to college was ruined. After that, her mother never looked at her with anything less than the strongest disdain. Andrea promised herself she would never be like her mother, she would always love her kid - no matter what - she wouldn’t neglect them. She would die before Brock met the same fate as Tomas.

Andrea tried not to think about Tomas. Dwelling on Tomas’ broken body -  _ he was eleven _ \- sends her into a tailspin - it makes her want to break her sobriety and try every drug in the book. But, then, she remembers that she is a mother and Brock needs her. Thus, she runs to purge the thoughts of Tomas and to purge herself of temptation. Tonight, though, Andrea is running because of Jesse Pinkman.

After Walt - a friend of Jesse’s, apparently - showed up at her house asking after Jesse two weeks ago, the dread in her stomach has grown like a cancer and metastasized to her whole body. Despite being broken up, Jesse still called her fairly regularly to check up on her and Brock. For the last couple weeks, though, its been complete radio silence from Jesse and Andrea can’t shake the feeling that something terrible happened to him. The thought of Jesse dead in a ditch somewhere makes Andrea want to shoot up.

So, she runs. 

After dead sprinting for a mile, Andrea collapses on the cement walkway. Her breath exits in harsh, hissing gasps. Her whole body is trembling.

With the moon full and bright, Andrea can see the partial outlines of mountains eddying Alberquerque - yellowed by moonlight and sloping ominously into the vast, all-consuming darkness. Andrea wonders if that is where Jesse is - in that vast darkness where Tomas now rests. 


End file.
